Exclusiva
by Addanight
Summary: -KaiRei Duel- Lo que para ti es un secreto, para un reportero es una exclusiva.


Hola a todos. Este fanfic es parte de la Comunidad "**KaiRei Duel"**. Movimiento orgullosamente empezado por su servidora, Addanight. Habrá fics nuevos de alguna de las participantes cada dos semanas, así que estén atentos. Las talentosas autoras a quienes recluté para mi proyecto son: Celen Marinaiden, Hio Ivanov, Naomi Hiwatari y Kaei Kon.

En esta ocasión es mi turno y me temo que me he retrasado una hora en entregarlo… Con un poco de suerte nadie me matará por ello. Lo hubiese subido antes, pero no acababa de convencerme y preferí seguirlo revisando. En fin, yo les dejo con esto que espero sea de su agrado. Este one-shot es mi respuesta al reto de Hio Ivanov, quien me pidió un escándalo con los medios de comunicación. En fin, espero que no haya quedado tan mal como creo que quedó.

**Pareja:** KaiXRei por supuesto. Si el nombre KaiRei Duel no les dio una pista es que están muy perdidos…

**Género:** Pues, no sabría decirlo, solo sé que hay shonen ai.

**Disclamer:** Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, pero si se atreven a robar mis tramas, los mataré de forma lenta y dolorosa. Gracias.

**_° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects ° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects °_**

_Exclusiva_

Por Addanight

Era una bellísima y pacífica mañana de lunes cuando Yuriy Ivanov se disponía a disfrutar tranquilamente de su café. A pesar de ser tan temprano, el atractivo ex beyluchador lucía absolutamente divino, por supuesto, el joven pelirrojo no se permitiría lucir nada menos que perfecto, en su humilde opinión, eso sería un sacrilegio.

Hacía ya cuatro años que se había retirado del deporte, justo en la misma época en que Kon y Hiwatari habían decidido hacerlo, mientras Max y Takao tardaron otros dos años en hacerlo. Desde entonces, todos se habían dedicado a vivir una vida tranquila, o al menos, tan pacífica como se puede llevar cuando eres una leyenda viviente del deporte. Porque aceptémoslo, los novatos no podían compararse con ninguno de ellos.

Decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente de pensar en tiempos pasados, el ojiazul dio un trago a su café y tomó el diario. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la sección de finanzas comprobando con alivio que, una vez más, las acciones de HI habían subido. Menos mal, no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si la empresa en que trabajaba quebraba.

Con el conocimiento de que aún tenía trabajo asegurado por el resto de la semana, el ruso comenzó a recorrer el resto de las secciones terminando en los espectáculos. Los japoneses estaban tan interesados en la vida privada de sus ídolos como el resto del mundo y era natural que los reporteros pasaran los días como buitres rondando a las estrellas en espera de una exclusiva. A él, particularmente, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que se dijera, pero siempre era divertido ver el tipo de cosas que inventaban, sobretodo porque los afectados solían ser amigos suyos.

¡Oh si! Definitivamente la prensa tenía una gran imaginación. Como cuando dijeron que Raúl y Julia no sólo tenían un amorío, sino que formaban parte de un trío con el apuesto ex entrenador de los BEGA Bladers, Hitoshi Kinomiya. La nota había sido una total sarta de mentiras por supuesto, nada relevante. Lo divertido había sido lo que sucedió cuando el brillante científico y prometido del mencionado entrenador, Brooklyn Masefield, se había enterado.

Eso sí que había sido una nota de primera plana. Todos los ex beyluchadores de la zona habían sido llamados de emergencia a las oficinas del diario "Entre líneas". Ivanov había estado entre los que había respondido al llamado, esperando encontrarse con algún otro psicótico que deseaba dominar el mundo. Pero lo que encontró, lo hizo morir de la risa. Los escritorios, papeles e incluso algunas personas flotaban de un lado a otro en tanto, a lo lejos, se podía observar a un molesto pelinaranja con los ojos totalmente oscuros tratando de asesinar a un periodista que juró no volver a escribir nunca más si le permitían vivir. A su lado, Hitoshi hacía todo lo posible por sostener a su prometido y evitar un asesinato. Ningún medio se había atrevido a mencionar el nombre de Hitoshi Kinomiya desde entonces.

Luego de revisar varios encabezados que rayaban en lo vulgar, el chico de azules orbes se comenzó a leer uno de los artículos en tanto consumía su delicioso café. Y lo que comenzó como una lectura para pasar el rato, pronto capturó su interés cuando vio a quien estaba dedicada aquella nota. Fue más o menos a medio artículo cuando el pelirrojo no pudo más y terminó escupiendo su café y derramando el ardiente líquido de su taza sobre sí mismo.

La expresión de dolor que soltó entonces el chico de cabellos pelirrojos fue suficiente para alertar al otro ocupante de la casa, que no tardó en estar a su lado viendo al frío líder de los Blitzkreig Boys Yuriy Ivanov en el suelo y bañado en café. La imagen le hubiese resultado curiosa, de no ser por la expresión de dolor que el pelilavanda notó en el rostro de su novio.

"¿Yuriy? ¿Qué demonios te pasó?" cuestionó un apuesto pelilavanda que no pudo evitar que la preocupación se asomara por sus orbes.

Bryan Kuznetsov, de 23 años, ex miembro de los Blitzkreig Boys era ahora un reconocido médico cirujano. Por supuesto que su fría personalidad podía ser engañosa, pero sus colegas y pacientes afirmaban que no había médico más devoto que el pelilavanda.

"Nada. Decidí probar algo exótico y quise ver si un baño de café era tan efectivo para la piel como uno de leche." Declaró sarcásticamente el accidentado.

"Pásame el celular." Pidió el pelirrojo al otro.

"Necesitas que te revise, seguro que tu piel no estará nada bien." Dijo el pelilavanda.

"Tonterías. Si pude sobrevivir entrenamientos bajo una tormenta en Rusia puedo con esto." Afirmó el ruso haciendo gala de su tan conocida necedad.

"Déjate de estupideces Ivanov. Estas son quemaduras de tercer grado y no vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que atienda eso." Ordenó Kuznetsov.

"Está bien. Pero al menos, permite que le avise a mi jefe que no voy a ir." Pidió el derrotado dueño de Wolborg.

"De acuerdo." Respondió el otro mientras le pasaba el celular.

"Hola Hiwatari. Te llamo sólo para avisarte que no voy a ir hoy al trabajo. Kuznetsov me ha convencido de quedarme en casa a jugar al doctor." Dijo el chico.

"¿Qué te pasó esta vez?" escuchó que le decían del otro lado de la línea.

"En términos médicos, quemaduras de tercer grado según mi pelilavanda médico. A propósito Hiwatari. Leí que te la pasaste muy bien en el evento de caridad."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" escuchó decir a su jefe.

"Nada, pero te recomiendo que leas la sección de espectáculos del periódico de hoy. Creo que te llevarás una interesante sorpresa."

"Ven. Ahora mismo me vas a dejar ver qué demonios te hiciste." Anunció el dueño de Falborg antes de llevarse a su novio hacia su habitación.

**_° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects ° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects °_**

Mientras nuestro pelirrojo favorito recibía atención médica personalizada, a varios kilómetros de ahí, un empresario bicolor se encontraba revisando el periódico, tal y como su amigo y mano derecha, Yuriy Ivanov le había indicado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrar el artículo deseado. La nota decía lo siguiente.

_De Empresario a Casanova_

_Por Adda Leiev_

_El siempre correcto y estóico dueño de la multinacional HI, y ex líder de los seis veces campeones mundiales Blade Breakers, dejó caer su máscara de príncipe del hielo ayer a las cinco de la tarde en el Hotel Xiarel. Dicho hotel, fue sede de la anual colecta de caridad que se efectúa en nuestra ciudad y a donde asisten los más distinguidos miembros de nuestra sociedad. La colecta se desarrolló sin percances y todo parecía normal, al menos hasta que el heredero de la fortuna Hiwatari salió del salón a mitad del evento. _

_Nadie pareció notarlo, pero esta reportera supo de inmediato que algo estaba mal y siguió sigilosamente al empresario. Al principio, no noté nada especial, pero entonces mis ojos se fijaron en las dos personas que, ajenas al mundo estaban frente a mí. Esta escena, mis queridos lectores, ha sido lo más ardiente que he visto en mi vida. Porque ahí justo a mitad del pasillo el joven Hiwatari se devoraba a besos al distinguido psicólogo y ex miembro de los Blade Breakers, Rei Kon. _

_Esta reportera no puede decir que está sorprendida. Pero no puede evitar preguntarse, desde cuando se ven estos dos ídolos del Bey Blade. Luego de una exhaustiva investigación, encontré que ambos jóvenes han estado presentes en los mismos eventos desde hace más de año y medio. ¿Coincidencia? ¿O acaso estos apuestos chicos se han divertido desde entonces frente a nuestros ojos?_

_Esa es toda la información por ahora, pero esta reportera seguirá de cerca a estos dos y promete traerles todos los detalles de esta pareja. Mientras tanto, estén atentos, que Kai Hiwatari ha dejado ver su lado salvaje y nada parece detener a este decidido y exitoso joven._

El artículo no tenía nada de terrible, pero la foto. Oh la maldita foto a la izquierda del mismo era la que le estaba haciendo considerar lanzarse de la maldita ventana de su oficina en el piso 32 de su empresa. Dicha imagen lo mostraba a él prácticamente sobre el oriental, quien estaba recargado sobre la pared. Aquello no podía describirse como otra cosa que las consecuencias de TSR (tensión sexual reprimida).

El ojicarmín sentía que le hervía la sangre. Todo era culpa de Kon. Y ahorita mismo iba a ir a matar al atarantado gato ese. ¡Estúpida foto! Ahora todo el mundo pensaba que él era un depravado o algo por el estilo. Pero ya vería el pelinegro. Una cosa es que quizá le agradara el chico más de lo que él mismo se permitía admitir, pero alguien tenía que pagar por el daño hecho a su imagen, y ese alguien sería Kon.

Cuando salió de su hogar, se encontró con algo que pensaba que ya no vería nunca más. ¡Oh por todos los Dioses del Averno! Esto no podía ser cierto. Pero lo era. Oh por supuesto que sí, ahí en las rejas de su mansión había una infinidad de gente. No sólo los reporteros que tan pronto lo vieron comenzaron a disparar preguntas como si fueran metralletas, sino también cientos de fans que ondeaban carteles de KaiXRei en el aire y gritaban cosas que él prefería ignorar.

"Señor Hiwatari, por favor, díganos, ¿Qué tan seria es su relación con el joven Kon?"

"¡Te amo Kai! ¡No les gustaría a ti y a Rei hacer un trío conmigo!"

"¿Hace cuánto salen?"

"¡Kai! ¡Dí que no es cierto! ¡Por favor! ¡Dime que no! ¡Di que no me has cambiado por ese chino! ¡Me estás rompiendo el corazón!"

"¿Por qué lo ocultaban?"

"¡Kai! ¿Me firmarías tu foto con Rei?"

"¡Dame un hijo Kai!"

Kai Hiwatari no era de los que retrocedía, pero hasta él tenía que admitir cuando se veía superado en número de esa forma tan terrible. Definitivamente, no había forma que él pudiera solo con toda esa gentuza. Fue así que el bicolor reingresó a su hogar y llamó a su equipo de seguridad para que los pobres trataran de lidiar con ellos. Mañana mismo le diría a Ivanov que le comprara unos seis Doberman. Con un poco de suerte, sus mascotas se cenarían a los periodistas.

Apenas se había sentado en su sala cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Y por supuesto, era un periodista pidiendo una entrevista, solicitud que denegó. Pero a esa llamada siguieron otras siete y el ruso-japonés empezaba a sentir su escasa paciencia disolverse. Afuera todavía podía escuchar los gritos de aquellos idiotas que exigían hablar con él. Cansado de lidiar con esto, decidió dejar de contestar su teléfono y celular, sabiendo que, al hacerlo, las llamadas serían desviadas al celular de Yuriy.

Ese era uno de los motivos por el que lo había contratado. El carismático chico era capaz de lidiar con todo tipo de gente, mientras el prefería mantener su contacto con otras personas lo más limitado posible. Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse. El ojicarmín no perdió tiempo en llevar su mano al bolsillo interno de su saco y sacar a su siempre confiable Dranzer, para segundos después lanzarlo contra su enemigo. Más sorprendente aún fue que Dranzer se encontrara con otro blade que le había interceptado en su trayectoria hacia el intruso.

"Menos mal que no he perdido mi toque o ese ataque hubiese sido muy doloroso. Gracias a Dios que soy tu amigo, no quiero ni pensar en la forma en que recibes a tus enemigos."

Frente al dueño de la bestia bit de fuego se encontraba Max Mizuhara. El joven rubio aún lucía ropas en colores tan llamativos que amenazaban con dejar ciego a cualquiera. Claro que ahora que era un famoso pintor, la mayoría atribuía este hecho a que todos los artistas eran excéntricos por naturaleza y el rubio no era la excepción a dicha regla.

"Lo siento. Esta situación me tiene un tanto alterado." Dijo el ruso sentándose nuevamente.

"No te fijes Kai, que por eso vine." Declaró el otro con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿No deberías estar en una exposición en Milán?" Cuestionó el chico de rojizas orbes.

"Se canceló. Y cuando vi el artículo esta mañana, supe que quizá necesitarías un poco de apoyo. Aunque debo admitir que esperaba encontrar a Yuriy aquí. De haber sabido que no estaba, hubiese llegado antes." Comentó el rubio.

"El muy idiota se las arregló para incapacitarse." Agregó el peliazul.

"Siento pena por él. Bryan debe ser el único doctor que puede obligarlo a seguir órdenes." Dijo divertido el dueño de Draciel.

"¡Hmpf! Seguro que el estúpido ese está más que feliz de tener la total atención de Kuznetsov." Comentó Hiwatari.

"Ja ja ja. No lo dudo en lo más mínimo." Mencionó divertido el artista.

"¿Y bien? ¿Quieres hablarme de lo que pasó en realidad en el evento de caridad?" Cuestionó.

"No." Fue la respuesta que recibió.

"Kai…" Empezó a decir el ojiazul, pero su comentario fue interrumpido por la voz del ruso.

"Todo es culpa del inútil de Kon. ¡Voy a matarlo!" Escuchó decir a su ex capitán.

"Pediré que nos traigan algo de vodka. Presiento que lo vamos a necesitar." Opinó el americano.

**_° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects ° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects °_**

Mientras toda esa locura se llevaba a cabo. Rei Kon se encontraba en su oficina tratando de descansar un poco. Uno de sus pacientes se había puesto mal el día anterior y había pasa toda la noche en vela. Por ahora, todo estaba bien, pero estaba más que muerto. Lo único que quería era irse a casa.

"¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?" le dijo un joven que recién había entrado a la habitación.

Rai Chou era a sus 21 años el orgulloso editor de la revista BBadicts. Gracias a la fama que se ganó como el talentoso líder de los Baihuzu, Rai no había tenido problemas para seguir en el medio del Beyblade aún después de retirarse del deporte. Hoy en día, su revista estaba entre más leídas no sólo por la objetividad de sus artículos, sino porque siempre se las arreglaba para conseguir las mejores noticias sin caer en el amarillismo.

"No sé de que hablas Rai." Contestó el pelinegro mirando al chico a través de los lentes que ahora adornaban su rostro. Todos afirmaban que le daban un aspecto más intelectual, pero él no los usaba por eso. En realidad, su deteriorada vista, se debía a un accidente durante uno de sus últimos combates como miembro de los G-revolution, equipo al que regreso luego del torneo BEGA. Aunque también pasó varias temporadas con los Baihuzu.

"A mí no puedes mentirme Rei." Le dijo el otro chico con ojos tan dorados como los suyos.

"No te estoy mintiendo. De verdad no sé de qué hablas. Llevo aquí desde ayer atendiendo a un paciente, ni siquiera he dormido." Agregó el psicólogo en su defensa.

"Así que no sabes de la fotografía." Escuchó decir al otro en un tono divertido.

"¿Qué fotografía?" Cuestionó. Pero tan pronto hizo la pregunta, se encontró con la dichosa fotografía frente a él.

"¡Oh por Kami! No puede ser. No necesito otro dolor de cabeza." Fue lo único que pudo decir el oriental.

**_° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects ° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects °_**

Pero si pensaban que eso había sido lo peor, se habían equivocado. Porque ahora todos los periodistas acosaban a Kai y Rei en sus hogares y lugares de trabajo. Está de más decir que ambos tenían los nervios de punto. Y sus amigos no eran de mucha ayuda tampoco. Es decir, todos sabían que esos dos eran cercanos, al grado de que muchos los consideraban mejores amigos, pero de ahí a que se gustaran, eso era un trecho muy largo.

Claro que el más divertido con el asunto tenía que ser Takao, quien ya se había inventado mil y un teorías de cómo Kai y Rei seguramente, se veían a escondidas desde que eran miembros de los Blade Breakers y que seguramente por eso es que parecían llevarse tan bien. Y por supuesto que el nipon no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que ambos siempre parecían muy cómodos compartiendo habitación.

Los rumores que el peliazul había estado esparciendo no tardaron en llegar a oídos de Kai. El ojo morado que el japonés portaba ahora era clara evidencia de que el ruso-japonés no se había tomado nada bien sus teorías. Dos semanas después del suceso, el escándalo aún estaba a flor de piel. Durante todo ese tiempo, el chino había tratado de comunicarse con el heredero Hiwatari sin muchos resultados.

**_° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects ° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects °_**

"Kai, es la vigésima vez que Kon te llama hoy, ¿No vas a contestar?" Cuestionó Yuriy mirando al bicolor.

"Estoy ocupado." Comentó el ojicarmín mientras lanzaba dardos contra una fotografía de Takao.

"Eso veo." Comentó su compatriota.

"¡Hmpf!" sabiendo que esa era la forma de Kai de decir. 'Vete al demonio y haz lo que te digo' El pelirojo prosiguió a cumplir la orden de su jefe.

**_° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects ° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects °_**

"Kai. Kon está afuera y exige que lo dejes pasar." Anunció el joven de ojos azul ártico.

"Dile a seguridad que lo eche." Dijo sin vacilar el dueño de Dranzer.

"Kai…" Comenzó a decir el otro.

"Olvídalo. Yo mismo lo haré." Y con eso dicho, el bicolor procedió a hacer precisamente eso.

**_° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects ° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects °_**

"Kai" Escuchó decir Kai al oriental un día en que deambulaba por los jardines de su hogar.

"Esto es propiedad privada." Fue la respuesta que dio.

"No vas a echarme. ¿Me oyes? Me vas a escuchar te guste o no." Agregó un molesto oriental cuyas orbes doradas comenzaban afilarse.

"Yo no voy a echarte, pero ellos sí." Dijo con una sonrisa el millonario, al tiempo que sus nuevas mascotas se acercaban al extraño.

Esos Doberman eran sin duda una de sus mejores inversiones hasta ahora, se dijo Kai mientras entraba a su hogar nuevamente.

**_° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects ° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects °_**

No fue hasta tres semanas después que Kai y Rei volvieron a verse durante una de las reuniones, que Takao siempre hacía cada dos o tres meses, en las que los ex beyluchadores dejaban un rato sus atareadas vidas para disfrutar de la pasión que siempre habían compartido: el beyblade. La tensión que se sintió en cuanto ambos chicos estuvieron en la misma habitación les heló la sangre a todos. Esto no podía ser nada bueno y lo más sensato hubiese sido hacerse un lado. Y eso fue precisamente lo que los inteligentes presentes hicieron. Uno a uno, los ex beyluchadores comenzaron a despejar el lugar, dejando a los dos implicados solos.

"Esta vez no te vas a escapar" Anunció el pelinegro colocándose frente a la puerta.

"¿Quieres apostar? ¡Vamos Dranzer!" Dijo el peliazul.

"¡Driger!" Gritó el ojidorado llamando a su leal bestia bit.

"¡Veamos qué haces con esto! ¡Wolborg!" Agregó esta vez el ruso.

"¿Conseguiste que Tala te prestara a Wolborg?" Comentó un tanto sorprendido el oriental. Todos sabían lo celoso que era el chico con su bestia bit.

"No solo eso. ¡Falborg!" Y con ese grito otro blade se unió a la batalla.

"Si no te conociera como lo hago, esto me hubiese tomado por sorpresa, pero como ese no es el caso. ¡Draciel! ¡Galeon! ¡Zeus! ¡Encárguense!" Ordenó el moreno.

"¿Zeus? ¿Estás loco?" Fue lo único que pudo decir el ruso.

"Quizá. Ahora que nuestros blades están ocupados. Hablemos." Pidió el chino.

"No tenemos nada de qué hablar." Declaró el bicolor.

"Por supuesto que sí. Me has estado ignorando desde el evento de Caridad." Dijo el dueño de Driger totalmente exasperado.

"Te lo mereces. Todo este escándalo es tu culpa." Le contestó el otro.

"¿Mi culpa? No parecías muy molesto cuando te arrojé contra la pared y comenzamos a besarnos." Afirmó el psicólogo.

"¡Exacto! Eso ni siquiera fue mi culpa y ahora todos creen que soy un pervertido y que traté de abusar de tu pobre persona." Agregó el chico de piel nívea.

"¡Te gustó! Admítelo de una buena vez. El gran Kai Hiwatari se vio sometido por primera vez en su vida y ni siquiera le importó." Le respondió su ex compañero de equipo.

"Ya te dije que no quiero nada que ver contigo." Le recordó una vez más el ruso.

"¡¿Por qué?! ¿Es tan terrible que nos gustemos? No sé lo que te pasa. Todo estaba perfecto hasta hace dos meses cuando empezaste a ignorarme sin motivo."

"Sabes muy bien porque lo hice. ¡Te estabas metiendo con Mystel!"

"¿Con Mystel? Eso es ridículo. Y en todo caso, tú no eres de los que tiene ataques de celos. Ya dime que ocurre."

"No quiero estar contigo. ¿De acuerdo? No tengo tiempo para esto. ¡No quiero un novio!"

"¿Eso es lo que te molesta? Es eso verdad. No quieres formalizar nada."

"Esas cosas no me interesan. Lo sabes. Además, traería demasiados problemas. La prensa jamás nos dejaría en paz. Yo paso todo el día trabajando y me gusta hacerlo, no tengo tiempo para nada más. Aprecio mi libertad, así no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Tengo un carácter de los mil demonios, soy un maldito antisocial y el término romántico no aparece en mi diccionario. ¿Por qué no te buscas a alguien más normal?"

"Kai. ¿Crees que no te conozco? A la prensa se le pasará algún día. Sé que amas tu trabajo y no pretendo que lo dejes. Además, todos esos meses te las arreglaste para trabajar y aún así pasar tiempo conmigo. Puedes seguir haciendo lo mismo. En cuanto a tu libertad, también lo sé. Estoy consciente de que te verías con otros chicos, pero también sé que tienes un sentido muy grande de la lealtad y que jamás harías nada a mis espaldas con ninguno de ellos. ¿Tu carácter? Kai te conozco desde que tenías doce años, ya soy inmune a él. ¿Qué no eres romántico? Ahí si te equivocas. Sólo tienes una opinión peculiar de lo que es romántico. No me interesa alguien normal, me interesas tú. Así como eres."

**_° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects ° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects °_**

_Cupido vence a Hiwatari_

_Por Adda Leiev_

_Luego de casi dos meses sin tener más noticias de la relación entr, el empresario y dueño de la multinacional HI, Kai Hiwatari y el Licenciado en Psicología, Rei Kon. Un testigo afirmó que el día de ayer el joven Kon fue visto en la mansión Hiwatari. Y no sólo eso, sino que se rumora que esto no era una visita social, sino una mudanza. Nadie ha sido capaz de confirmar los detalles, pero algunos afirman que los jóvenes han formalizado su relación. Hay quienes comentan que una boda podría llevarse a cabo dentro de algunos meses, pero por ahora, nada puede asegurarse. Estén atentos mis queridos lectores, que esta reportera estará atenta y lista para traerles las más exclusivas noticias de esta singular pareja. _

**_° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects ° Exclusiva + Beyblade Fanfiction + Adda's Projects °_**

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

Pues sí, aquí estoy con otro intento de que los amantes del Kai Rei tengan algo que ver. No olviden checar las siguientes entregas del KaiRei Duel. La siguiente será en dos semanas y participará Hio Ivanov. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios para que veamos sí hay gente interesada en seguir nuestro proyecto y sobretodo, que aún hay amantes del KaiRei.

Como siempre los proyectos los iré juntando en una comu que llamaré KaiRei projects. En ella podrán leer también los fics de las Crónicas KaiXRei.

Los nombres y otros detalles los obtuve del siguiente sitio. Se los recomiendo me pareció de muy buena calidad, a mi me sirvió muchísimo.

_bey-blitzkreig(punto)talkhost(punto)info_

Cuídense

_Addanight_


End file.
